100 Themes Drabble Challenge JeanKain
by Wingedbullets
Summary: 100 Drabbles centering around Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery
1. Death

Wingedbullets here bringing you my collection of 100 themes Challenge drabbles. All of these are unedited and I would love to have someone read them and give me feedback so I may go in and edit any problems. I will admit now my grammar is horrid and I am sorry for that.

Warning! Contains Shonen-ai/Pure Yaoi possible mature ratings in later drabbles! If you don't like that stuff don't read. All flames or negativity that is not helpful will be ignored!

I do not own the characters sadly. Some other kick ass woman does.

XXXxxxxXXX

1) Death

Shifting through files he came across an old wrinkled age stained paper. His relocations statements. "_One Sergeant Major Kain Fuery is to here by transfer to Central Headquarters under the command of one Colonel Roy Mustang... _". The papers went on but he didn't care to finish reading what he already knew. Old memories.

He tosses the old paper into the trash bin next to his desk and keeps looking through his dusty files. A worn photograph falls out of some of the loose leafs to parchment. All of them together, Roy, Maes, Brenda, Vato, Riza, Alex and Jean. He smiles a bit as he looks at each of his friend's faces. Friend's that had quickly become his family. Then there was Jean. Funny how he could ask any girl out on a date with the snap of his finger but it took him weeks to ask him out. He brushes away more of the dust that falls from the ceiling. he could hear the static on the head set as he walks around the empty room. Each desk bore a flower. A white lily. All of them in different stages of deterioration signaling when those people had fallen.

Roy's desk bore two lilies. One for him and the other for Maes. Both were fairly fresh. Riza... dried with a familiar red dog collar next to it... Vato... dried... Brenda... nearly there, Alex's was in another room, his office also dried. Last came the desk directly across from his own. Jean. A fresh lily lays on his, still slightly wet with morning dew. More dust and a slight shaking rumble. He could hear the sound of rushing feet now. The walls have fallen.

He once again takes his seat at his desk putting the static muffled head seat back on with the mic close to his mouth. He didn't hear the doors burst open nor the click's of multiple hammers being pulled back. He spoke loudly and with confidence into the mic.

" This is Sergeant Major Kain Fuery..." Multiple gun shot echoes resound around the room as he falls against the desk blood pooling under him. " I'll be with ... you all... soon... "


	2. Security

Again this has not been edited since it was redone. If there is anything wrong with it Grammar wize I would love to have some feedback on where and what the problem is so I can fix it. Thank you.

I still don't own the boys. Working on that.

XXXxxxxXXX

2) Security AKA Lion and the lamb (MAJOR REVAMP)

There was something about Kain Fuery that made Jean Havoc feel like a personal bodyguard. Kind of like that story about the Lion and the lamb.

He had always thought of himself as the Lion and Fury being the defenseless little lamb needing his protection. After all he was just such a small little guy. To him that's how it always was. At least that's what he thought. But after the previous night he started to question that train of thought.

He didn't know what time it was, but he had found himself at Kain Fuery's home. Not just at his house, but lying in his arms crying. Yes crying. He Jean Havoc. The big guy. The one that didn't let things like this happen. He didn't cry. Men don't cry. Especially not in front of there guy friend's much less in there home or in there arms! Stress that's what it all was. The stress had finally caught up with him. All his failures to find that one girl, being all alone day in and day out. But most of all Maes's death. And seeing how it affected Roy. Sure Roy and he would step on each other's toes but they were literally the best of friends. Nothing like what Roy and Maes had, never, but it killed him to see the normal upbeat, confident Colonel look like a husk, a shell of the man he once was.

So there he had been, crying all his frustrations out lying there in Kain's arms as his fingers ran through my hair and over my back soothingly when it hit me. That all this time he had been the lion and I the lamb.


	3. Distractions

Not edited since its revamp. Again any problems with the grammar please let me know in a review and ill fix it quickly. Thank you!

As always still attempting to own the boys.

XXXxxxxXXX

3) Distractions AKA Work and Distractions (REVAMPED)

The tip of his pencil taps against the still blank lines of the slightly wrinkled paper in front of him as he reads the same line over and over again. He just couldn't get past that line before his mind would switch off to something much more pleasing. His eyes look up again to the small figure across from him. Kain Fuery small for a man but that was fine. It made him look cute. He liked cute things.

He looks down again as he hears a click of a gun being cocked back from Riza's side of the room. Gods he needed a smoke. His pencil taps more as his eyes shift upward again this time slowly looking over the figure. The neat and ironed uniform, slim small hands with long thin fingers. Pianist fingers as many would call them. They looked so soft and smooth. He wanted to touch them. To have them touch him. Ugg head out of the gutter Havoc!

Letting out a loud sigh the object of his distracted state looks up at him with those wide chocolate doe eyes.

" Jean... you ok? You haven't written anything in the last thirty minutes. " Wait he noticed? Shit! Quick find a excuse.

" Yeah.. I'm fine... i just need a good smoke." He nods and gives a little face that translated as a I'm sorry before going back to his own stack of papers. He keeps watching him tapping his pencil in time to the ticks of the clock. he jumps back slightly as a blocker was set up in front of him.

" huh.. wha... " He turns and gives Riza a look. " To keep you from getting so distracted. Now get to work." He sighs loudly before getting down to work putting the first letter down on the paper before the tapping begins again as he pictures his distraction in his head. Needless to say no work got done that day.


	4. Introduction

Not edited. Again any problems with the grammar please let me know in a review and ill fix it quickly. Thank you!

As always still attempting to own the boys.

XXXxxxxXXX

**4) Introduction**

A light sweat had started to form on his brow he walked down the cold hall towards his new station. He recent promotion had caught the attentions of Colonel Roy Mustang. Many wanted to be under his command and many had given him glares over his recent relocation orders.

It wasn't that big of a deal was it? He was just a Colonel. A state alchemist. The Flame Alchemist. Ok so maybe it was a big thing but he couldn't possibly be cruel like the rumors said. After all his subordinates seemed to like him at least thats what he's heard from the rumors. He knocks and walks in just in time to hear some gun shots fired by the lone female in the room and the yelling from the larger red headed man.

The one sitting in the desk closest to the door turned to him with his long thin face and nods to him with a look that seemed that he could careless that he was there before going back to his work. His gaze snaps up and his eyes meet coal black before they are revered back to his papers with the click of a gun. Maybe this was the wrong room. That's right he was so nervous that he got the wrong room.

He takes a step back and bumps into a solid warm chest and snaps his head up meeting the brightest blue eyes that seemed to even put the sky to shame. The blue eyed blond smiles at him and winks. " Hey.. you must be the new guy. Welcome to the group. My names Jean. Jean Havoc. What's yours?" He couldn't help but smile back after such a kind and welcoming introduction. " Kain... Kain Fuery."


	5. Complicated

Ok so Im still working on these things. Had some minor writers block but I fined walking around helps. Some times even talking with people or just Rping helps out. Lol

And as always still attempting to make a deal and own the boys.

XXXxxxXXX

5) Complicated

Who knew things could get so complicated. He had dated women; tons of women even though they dumped him. But _still_, he didn't have a problem speaking to any of them. Then again, this wasn't just some woman. This wasn't even a woman, no matter how feminine he seemed to be, or cute, tiny, adorable, meek, kind, or sexy.

He sighs with a smile as his thoughts run over to the gutter. Shaking his head to get out of those thoughts, the object of his affection walks through the door arms loaded with paper work all neatly pinned together for all of them to fill out. Okay it was time to ask him. Standing up and straightening his uniform, his fellow officers watching him knew exactly what that meant. Jean Havoc was on the prowl.

Walking rigidly, shoulders back and head held high right up to Kain, all of that confidence flew out the window as he slumped a bit the minute the shorter man turned around and gave him that smile.

"Good morning, Jean. Is there something I can help you with?" He swallowed, his mouth going dry.

"I… umm… no… no nothing... got any papers for me?" Damn it. He mentally kicked himself as Kain nods and puts the paper work in his hands then retreats to his desk. Jean returned to his desk as well, and slumped.

Damn, damn, damn! Why! Why was talking to him so damn complicated!


	6. Making Memories

Will be on vacation the next 4 days out of state. Ill see if I can drag my laptop with me but no promises. I will have things to post though once im back.

Still don't own then.. working on it.

XXXxxxxXXX

6) Making Memories

The sun was shining, birds were singing and the flowers were in full bloom. All in all it was a beautiful spring day. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so. It was perfect. So perfect in fact, that it had found everyone from the office outside on a picnic of all things; and, why not? It was a Saturday. Everyone has a Saturday off.

Brenda and Falman were duking it out with a game of chess, Maes was working on the BBQ, Ed and Al, who had finally regained his body after many years were running around with squirt guns acting like the kids they should be. Roy of course, being their ever wonderful and loving, if you call nearly frying them loving, father figure was getting blasted with the constant onslaught of spray. Frank was reading a book under one of the trees, and given the curled up lump next to him with the messy black hair and rat tail, Zolf appeared to be right next to him. Riza was throwing a frisbee with Winry and Sheska to the two dogs Den and Hayate.

There was one face he had not seen yet. He was surprised by a sudden snap and flash as the missing one of their group popped out next to him. "Hey, there you are. Where have you been? Didn't you get the memo; party at the park?" Leaning back again on the blanket he brought, he eyes the camera in the younger man's hands. "You're not turning into a Kodak freak like Maes, are you?" He laughs. It was the joyous kind; one that just warmed my heart every time I heard it.

"No; sorry to disappoint. It's just... every day holds a new adventure for us. You never know when someone you know may be gone. Maes has a good idea about the camera. Take pictures of the good times. Of course, I won't go overboard with photos every 5 seconds. But just to have things to remind us of the good times." The good times. Hmmm, he had never thought about that.

"So... you're making memories?" He watches the fingers stop fiddling with the camera as the owner's face gets a thoughtful look then smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm making memories. Now… say Cheese!"


End file.
